bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mask of Humour
Mask of Humour, or Mask of Humor, was a BIONICLE parody series by CyberKN. It had a total of 214 comics in its lifetime, and thirty-six pages of replies. It was closed after the topic was revived. About Mask of Humor, released some time after The Rise and Fall of the Toa, was based off the adventures of the Toa Mata and their quest to defeat Makuta. The comics somewhat mimic TRAFOTT, with the use of Chosen Ones, Tahu's obsession of chili, and the Gods - CyberKN, The Chilli God, and so on, as well as the use of the first Rayg Kit, which was later switched to the second version. Plot The story starts off in Ta-Koro with Tahu and a Chosen One, looking for the Great Kanohi Miru. The mask is cursed, and turns those who touch it into a plushie. After all the Toa are transformed into plushies, a infected looking Toa appears, and challenges the Chosen One. After defeating the Matoran in one hit, CyberKN - in his Toa form - appears, challenging the enemy. After a short fight, CyberKN comes out victorious. The Toa's infected Kanohi was blasted off, and replaced with his normal one. He revealed himself as Kokahi_the_seventh_toa, Chosen One of Plushies. He gave Tahu his Kanohi Miru, and the Toa were cured. They then split up to find their Kanohi. Lewa and Onua were later led by Nuvak, the occasional narrator, to a cave so that they might retrieve two of their Kanohi. Entering the cave, they found a Noble Komau and a Great Pakari. Behind the Kanohi, a Muaka guarded them. Onua put on the Komau and attempted to control the beast, only to fail due to powerless batteries. Lewa used the Pakari to throw a large boulder at the Rahi, defeating it with a Ultimate Blast of Air. The exited the cave, finding Nuvak waiting outside. He told the Toa that he was leaving to find a friend who knew of the location of some special masks, and that they should team up with Kopaka in the meantime. CyberKN approached them, confusing Onua since he was a Matoran, when he was a Toa when he defeated Kokahi. CyberKN explained that he was a Chosen One, and that they could change from Toa to Matoran at will. Nuvak complained that he was trying to become one by helping the Toa gather all their Kanohi. A little while later, Kopaka arrived, and they crossed over to Ko-Koro via cable car. Once they got there, Lewa questioned CyberKN as to their next move, to which he said that they should visit Turaga Nuju. He warned the Toa that Nuju could only speak a foreign language and that only his interpreter could make out what he said. He then gloated that while the Toa spoke with Nuju, he would enjoy a nice cup of hot chocolate. As CyberKN led the Toa to Nuju's house, they met Kapke and Kofga, the judges of the ice carving competition whose prize was a Vahi they found in the snow. They decided to enter the competition despite Kopeke being three times in-a-row champion but when Kopaka decided that he'll be keeping the Vahi for himself if they won, Onua and Lewa left while CyberKN went for some hot chocolate. Kopaka then made his first ice sculpture as CyberKN was watching which turned out to be nothing but fused ice blocks. Then he lightly touches it with his sword, creating an Ice Muaka. Kopeke then arrived to check on Kopaka to see if his Muaka sculpture was real or not. By finding out it was real, he broke it. In the end, Kopaka wins the competition by freezing Kopeke in an ice cube. Later, Onua and Lewa were seen heading back to Ko-Koro. Nuvak then came in with his friend asked them if they found their masks, which they haven't. CyberKN then randomly popped out, scaring everyone. He then told them he used his Chosen Mask of Warping. Nuvak's friend was later revealed to be Mechano-Rob, Chosen One of Ham. He guided CyberKN and the Toa to a destination where two rare masks can be found (without taking Kopaka, who won a Vahi). The rare masks were a Great Mahiki and Great Mask of Laser Vision. Mechano-Rob then told them to flip a coin. Lewa got to choose first, but as it was taking quite a while, Mechano-Rob asked CyberKN to hook up the PlayStation 2. Finally, Lewa chose the Mahiki which allowed him to create illusions and shapeshift. He then turned into a green Nui-Jaga to frighten Onua and finally into Onua himself. Onua used his Mask of Laser Vision to cut through a large rock, only for it to fall over him. In his lair, Makuta revealed his new evil creation, first mistakenly opening the curtain to his plushie, then he showed his caged Rahi. The Toa were then reunited in the Kini-Nui, only for an explosion to blow Onua and Lewa away. Kopaka then saw that the creature was a mutated plushie Kane-Ra with an "Infect-O-Matic" bazooka which shot infected masks, causing him to retreat along with the other Toa. Kopaka then asked if anyone had any ideas to which Onua suggested that they throw rocks at it. Suddenly, a mysterious figure in the light appeared, who was none other than... Kokahi! The Toa then left due to the cheesy introduction, leaving Kokahi with Makuta's creation. Kokahi then fired his plushie blaster at the creature, only to miss causing Takanuva to mock him. Kopaka, Tahu, Onua, and Lewa watch the battle, and talk about it, with Onua pointing out that they were just floating heads (which was all that was shown of them in that panel). Mechano-Rob approached Tahu with more Chosen Ones. Tahu called out to roll the intros. External Links *The Comics on BZPower Category:Comics Category:Parodies